DC HORIZON ::: Action Comics
by IndefiniteLore
Summary: Lois and Clark settle down in Hamilton County to raise Jonathan as his Kryptonian powers begin to manifest. Meanwhile, a mysterious enemy influences their actions to undo a great injustice caused by Superman… [AU / Post-Flashpoint]
1. Issue 1 - Fresh Start

Disclaimer: The concepts and characters showcased in this work are "owned by" and/or "inspired by" select properties of DC Comics. Reader discretion is advised.

* * *

The last son of krypton looked graciously upon his newborn son, nestled in his arms. Lois smiled through her own exhaustion from the bed, unable to find a prouder moment in her life. The two were overjoyed knowing their family and friends were waiting in anticipation just outside the door. Nonetheless, there was only one person they both wanted to see.

"Excuse me," a nurse called from outside the hospital room, "Mr. & Mrs. Kent would like to see you, Mr. Olsen…"

"W-what!? Me!?" The red-haired boy jumped in excitement.

"You heard the lady," Perry insisted. "Now get your ass in there and take some good photos of my godson," he demanded.

"Uh, yes sir," James uttered, readying his camera. He walked in the room to see Lois coddling the new born as Clark greeted his friend with a pat on the shoulder.

"Hope we didn't keep everyone waiting too long," Clark stated, in a naturally concerning tone.

"No everyone's fine. We're just all waiting to meet the little guy."

"Well you're not going to be able to meet anyone standing way back there," Lois suggested. James walked over and carefully picked up the infant. He was grateful to be the first to share in his two closest friends moment and lightly bounced around the room.

"Hey there, I'm your uncle Jimmy. Nice to meet you."

Clark sat down next to Lois, who gave a knowing nod of approval to her husband. He slowly removed his glasses before addressing his pal, "Jimmy, there's something we wanted to tell you and we couldn't have thought of a better time."

"What's up C.K.?" James asked nervously. "You know I'm all for keeping secrets."

"No, well… this won't be quite as big as that but… Lois and I have decided to extend our stay in Hamilton County."

"Oh, really? I guess Perry will have to go without his star players a few more weeks. The planet has been the same without you both there."

"Naturally," Lois stated, "That's why I suggested you take lead in its new digital media department."

"Are you serious? Lois that... that means everything to me… But… What about when you guys come back? I can't wait to chase down our next big story."

"Well, that's the thing. We're not." Clark answered.

"Okay. Now, I'm confused," James stumbled, handing the child back to Lois. "You two can't leave… what about _the other guy_?" he asked, swooshing his hand through the air.

"The world is filled with heroes, Jimmy. I'm hoping my last article will highlight those specifically found here in Metropolis." _**[r/n – Metropolis: Guardians]**_

"Alright, clearly you're still being affected by the Black Mercy spores from a few months back. Lois, you aren't seriously thinking about retiring are you?

"It was actually my idea," she answered. "Don't get me wrong, I'm not thrilled about leaving the _damsel in distress_ lifestyle behind. I'm simply more excited about the untold adventures of motherhood."

"Damsel in distress," Clark jeered, uncertain of her choice of words. "When have you ever been that?"

Lois hit him on the chest for mocking her. James looked on as they both smiled at each other and became enamored with their son's smile as well. Without even noticing, he'd lifted his camera up and captured the perfect photo. He realized that everyone's life had its own moment of growth and transition; this was theirs.

"I see it," James stated much to the surprise of the couple. "My first headline: The Adventures of Lois & Clark."

"Pretty on the nose there, don't you think?" Lois asked.

"Well, I can always change it to _The Secret Origins of Superboy_ if this new job doesn't work out," he joked. "Speaking of… I've been dying to know his name…"

…

 **~ 6 Months Later ~**

…

"Jonathan!" Lois yelled from the kitchen below. "It's about time you get ready for school or you'll miss the bus."

The ten-year-old kid leap down from the staircase. "Already ready, mom," he returned. Quelling his mother's concerns he took a seat at the dinning table and prepared to eat. "Where's dad?"

Lois sat her son's breakfast down on the table. "Well, he wanted to get to the field early today. Something about needing time to celebrate a birthday for someone this evening," she teased.

Jonathan smiled, grabbing one of the too obvious bacon slices laid out on his plate as an eleven with a smiley face of eggs, and blueberry pancakes. The child hurried through his food while babbling to his mother about how excited he was. As he finished up, his dad walked through the door with the same amazing charm and guile his son.

"Morning, dad," he greeted, gulping the last of his juice.

"Morning, Jon," Clark returned, signaling his son to wipe his face off. "You have a guest." Jonathan didn't need any other clues than that. He quickly rubbed the crumbs from his face and ran pass his father who had barely managed to rub his head before the kid went through the door. Clark looked at Lois as she looked out the window slightly disappointed. "Did he give you a chance to say happy birthday?"

Lois smirked, "I'm pretty certain another girl has taken priority in that area."

Clark chuckled, "They grow up fast."

Jonathan stumbled out to the porch and was immediately met with the bright, blue eyes of his best friend and neighbor, "Uh… h-hey… Kathy. I mean, good morning."

"Good morning, Jon. Happy birthday," she smiled, presenting him with a gift. "I brought you a present."

"I think whatever _it_ is, may be broken," Jonathan claimed, shaking the box about while they walked towards the bus stop. "What is it?"

"Technically, you don't turn eleven until this afternoon. So maybe you can open it then and find out." she commented, much to his dismay.

When the bus arrived, Jonathan felt a little strange getting on. The usual driver, Mr. Norman, was a sixty-year-old grouch who hated kids. Not today.

"Pickup for Kathy Branden and Jonathan Kent," the overenthusiastic man yelled. Kathy got on the bus without any issue. Jonathan, however, was a bit thrown by the strange man's personality. "I hear it's your 11th birthday. Tell me, what do you give the boy who has everything?"

…

* * *

 **A/N:** **Short & Sweet. Hope you picked up on the foreshadowing. Be on the look out for more titles from DC HORIZON!**


	2. Issue 2 - Strangerer Things Happen

Disclaimer: The concepts and characters showcased in this work are "owned by" and/or "inspired by" select properties of DC Comics. Reader discretion is advised.

* * *

Jonathan sat down next to Kathy still startled by the bus driver's question. The strange man felt oddly familiar, despite this being their first meeting.

"Hey, do you ever recall Mr. Norman missing a day," he asked.

"No, not really," she answered. "Why? Do you think something's wrong?"

"Yeah… it's probably nothing. I just think there's something _off_ about that guy."

Kathy laughed, "You're probably just used to Mr. Norman's cranky attitude. The new guy seems a lot nicer."

Jonathan peeked over the seat into the bus's rearview mirror, catching the strange driver's eye and unnerving, wide grin. "Yeah… he's not creepy at all," he muttered.

"Kent!" a fierce voice called out across the bus. Jonathan recognized the person calling him, someone he didn't care to answer but would regret not answering. "Aye, Kent! I'm talking to you."

"Yea… I know…" he returned, annoyed by the unwanted attention.

"What was that, Kent!" Jonathan shot up, started by the voice now hovering over him.

"Shelton… it's you… buddy, ole pal…"

"Buddy, hunh?" Shelton questioned, barging into the seat with Jonathan and Kathy. "Funny, how this _ole pal_ of yours didn't receive an invite to your birthday party?"

Shelton was twice the size of any kid on the bus, due more to his age than size. He'd been held back twice and looked down on everyone in school, quite literally. He had no issue with using his size to intimidate others either. Especially, if they had something he wanted.

"No offense but this is kind of a tight squeeze," Jonathan explained.

"Oh really," Shelton returned, pushing Jonathan deeper in the seat.

Kathy became annoyed, sitting at the end of the line. "Maybe you weren't invited because you're a bully."

"Bully," he stated, keeping his attention on Jonathan. "Is that what you think I am Kent, a bully?"

"No," he insisted, pushing Shelton with all his strength, "I think you're heavy."

The older child fell in the aisle to jeers and cackles by the other kids. His false pretense of _nice_ quickly faded as he noticed Jonathan's gift box which had fallen to the seat. Taking a stance, Shelton snatched the present off the seat.

"And what to we have here? A gift from mommy and daddy?" he questioned.

"Give that back Shelton," Kathy shouted.

"Oh… its from your little girlfriend…" he taunted.

"She's not-" Jonathan interjected, unable to complete his sentence, "She's my friend, and she told you to give that back."

Jonathan sneered angrily at Shelton, much to the bully's delight. He held the box up like a lure, "Ok... Make me." Kathy placed her hand on Jonathan's shoulder trying to stave his anger as he began to tighten his fist.

Suddenly the bus came to a complete stop causing the kids to be thrown about. The children came to, confused by what happened. Jonathan sat up and noticed that the strange driver was gone. He turned to help Kathy when Shelton came storming through the aisle.

"What the hell is going on!?" he shouted, still clutching the gift box. "And where the hell are we?"

The children began looking out the window in shock and disbelief. Jonathan and Kathy joined the kids, following Shelton, off the bus to fully bare witness to the bizarre scenery. The sun and clouds were dancing and singing across green and purple skies. A school of fish were swimming in a river stream that floated through the air. The terrain was curved and angled with shapes that appeared different with the blink of an eye. Animals large and small with compound bodies, a dozens of limbs, or no face at all scurried about.

As the saying goes, _they weren't in Kansas anymore_ …

* * *

Elsewhere…

Lois and Clark prepared the barn for Jonathan's party. The former reporter handed Clark a group of streamers and he flew up to pin them to the ceiling.

"Thank you," she said as Clark floated back to the ground. "I think we're done with the decorations."

Clark took her by the waist and gave her a kiss, "I'll go to Lambert's and pick up the food."

"Hold on," Lois directed, pulling him back and wrapping her arms around his broad shoulders. "I was thinking we could talk about Jon."

"I'm all ears," he returned, still easily captivated by Lois strength.

"I think we should tell him this year."

"Are you sure…?" Clark asked, knowing exactly what she was addressing. "He hasn't shown any signs of being anything other than human. I don't want to disrupt his world by telling him he's half Kryptonian or give him unrealistic expectations."

"Yeah, I know. But there's something else I've been meaning to tell you that may change your mind," she smiled, tucking the bang of her hair.

"NEWS FLASH! NO ONE CARES HOT STUFF!"

A large, booming voice declared as both Lois and Clark found themselves unable to move anything but their eyes. They frantically looked around the barn attempting to locate the source of the voice when they heard a subtle cough.

"DOWN HERE, SUPER-DOUCHE! OF COURSE, THAT'S ALL YOU'VE DONE IN THE LAST SIX MONTHS IS LOOK DOWN ON ME! FORGET ME!"

The couple eyes widen with shock as an imp-like creature wearing a purple top hat and jacket with a green bow came into sight.

"THEN AGAIN, YOU TWO PROBABLY THINK ITS BEEN TEN YEARS!"

The strange being placed his hand on his chin, looking up to a visual of his thoughts as they scrolled the last ten years of Clark, Lois and Jonathan's life beginning with James' photo. When the memories caught up to that very moment, the thought bubble burst and the imp disappeared and reappeared right in their face.

"WRONG!"

Using every bit of his Kryptonian powers Clark succeeded in calling the imp's name, "Mxyzptlk…"

The imp disappeared and reappeared on Clark's head pulling on his ear.

"NOPE! THAT TRICK WON'T WORK THIS TIME! WE'RE NOT PLAYING GAMES ANYMORE! YOU ABANDONED ME! YOU ABANDONED OUR FRIENDSHIP!"

Without warning, a newspaper appeared in his hands and he smashed it into Clark's face. Taking out a 4-foot magnifying glass from his jacket, the imp pinpointed an article of the written in small print saying _Welcome to the 5_ _th_ _Dimension_. Underneath the headline was a motion photo of Jonathan and his classmates standing outside of the bus.

"SO I'VE DECIDED TO MAKE A NEW ONE."

* * *

 **A/N: Whoa. That was fun. Ideas just keep flowing so I keep writing. I thank anyone who has left a review or fav. I'm currently writing 52 different stories (DC HORIZON ::: Detective Comics Out Now!) So please stick with me through this process. It will be a long one.**


End file.
